A decision to make
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Lucas Scott is at the Tree Hill airport with a big decision to make. What is it about ? Read and find out. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there ! Here's a little one-shot about the 5x18/6x01 ! Lucas' POV. Forgive the mistakes please, I know it's annoying to read something you can' t fully understand because the writer sucks, but I really enjoy writing English so don't take that away from me ! lol _

_Enjoy, and feel free to review ! :)_

* * *

Love was everything but a choice. He knew it. But now, Lucas Scott had to pick one. He had to make a choice. Take a decision that would change his life forever. A choice involving three other lives. He had to choose with whom he wanted to continue his life. And the problem was that he loved the three of them. Brooke, Peyton, Lindsey. It always came in this order after his break-up with Peyton in Los Angeles years ago. Before, Peyton was the number one. But she had said no. She had broke his heart, just like Brooke did back in high-school. And Lindsey… Well, Lindsey had said no the day of their wedding. In front of everybody. That's why she was in the third position. So Brooke was the first one on his list. Their friendship was stronger than ever and deep inside Lucas knew he would, in a way, always love her. Was she the one ? He had no way to know and that was frustrating. He was sitting in that fucking airport for about forty minutes now and he still didn't have any idea of who he should call. They were beautiful, smart, interesting… Maybe a list would help him ? Lucas sighed. This was really fucked up, but if it could help him, he would do it. He decided to begin with Lindsey.

With Lindsey he would have an easy and comfortable life. She was his editor. Beautiful, clever, involved in his career. _But _she was convinced he still loved Peyton, which in a way was not completely wrong. And she had said no on their wedding day. He would get bored probably very soon.

Lucas felt like a jerk. Gosh, he was making a list to see who was the one he should be with ! He decided to continue with Peyton.

Peyton had wonderful legs. Okay, that was stupid, but the first thing that popped up in his mind when he thought of Peyton was her legs. And she was his first love. They had a lot of common points. She always needed him and was still in love with him. They had a past together. _But_ she had said no when he proposed to her. Peyton was selfish sometimes, and unpredictable.

Peyton had more good points than Lindsey. Should he go back with her ? Were they really destined to be together ? She was unpredictable, yes. If he choose her, would she say no again ? Well, probably not. In fact, the real question was : did he want to ask her ? And right now, he didn't have the answer. The last girl was Brooke. It amazed him to see how he could easily picture his life with her. Maybe because that night in New-York, they had done that. For one night, she had been her fiancée.

Brooke was impossible to describe. She had grown more than anyone else in less than two years, in high-school. She was an incredible woman, selfless, funny, strong, caring… He remembered what was written in his book. Beautiful, brilliant, brave. That was really her. Unlike Peyton, she was unpredictable but in a good way. _But_ she was also insecure and could not trust anyone enough to let her walls down.

Lucas shook his head. Who was he trying to fool ? He was responsible for that ! He was the one who broke her heart in high-school. He couldn't blame her for being so insecure. No, Brooke didn't have any defect. She was perfect. Except one thing. She had moved on. She didn't love him. So, being with Brooke would be hard. Peyton and Lindsey both wanted to be with him, but Brooke ? He didn't know.

He was still wondering about the whole thing when an old man approached him.

"**Can I sit down here ?"**

"**Sure".**

"**So, what's in your head ?"**

"**I'm sorry ?"**

"**You're thinking about something and you can't find a solution. I might be able to help you."**

Lucas was surprised by the man. He didn't know him and was talking to him as if they were friends. Nevertheless, something about this man encouraged him to speak.

"**I… It's stupid."**

"**Is it ? When it comes to women, it's always complicated."**

"**How… How did you know…"**

"**Come on man, you've been sitting here for an hour now, doing nothing but playing with your phone."**

"**Oh, yeah. Well, yes. It's about women. Three women."**

"**You're a heartbreaker, ain't you ?"**

"**I'm also a broken-heart."**

"**Sorry. Anyway, you have to choose."**

"**I know. That's what I'm trying to do."**

"**Is there one of them you think you love more than the two others ?"**

"… **Maybe."**

"**Then focus on that person. All the memories you have with her, what you shared, what she did for you, all of this."**

"**Doesn't help me, I've already done that."**

"**Are you sure ? Our memory hides things. You'd better look twice."**

"**Who are you ?"**

"**That is not question, boy. Just pick one."**

Then the man stood up.

"**Where you going ?"** Lucas asked.

"**I have other people to see."**

"**Alright. Hmm, thank you, I guess."**

"**You're welcome. And by the way… I don't know if this will help you but… I think the girl's colour is red."**

Lucas didn't answer at first. How was he doing that ? Was he reading in his mind ?

"**Yes. It helps. But it just confuses me some more."**

"**You have your answer, Lucas. Now just do what you think is right."**

"**I will."**

The blonde man took a look at his phone and then looked up and asked :

"**How do you know my name ?"**

But the old man was gone. Lucas stood up and looked around but didn't see him. Had he dreamed all the scene ? Then his eyes caught the sight of what seem to be a game card on the seat where the man was sitting a minute ago. It was the queen of heart. And Lucas knew. He knew whom he had to call. It had been her all the way. He had made the shot, he told her he was the guy for her, she had tried to help him to deal with Keith's death, he discovered so many things thanks to her, she showed him the crazy side of life, she was the first one he had wanted to be here when all his dreams came true, and she had been there. That night, when he had learnt his book was published, she had been the one who spent the whole night with him. Too many coincidences, that finally appeared to be his destiny.

Lucas quickly grabbed his phone and dialled automatically the number, hoping she would answer. When he finally heard a "hello", he didn't hesitate.

"**Hey, it's me. I'm at the airport, and I have two tickets for Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight ?"**

**

* * *

**

_So, what did you think ? Good, bad, could be better ? Sequel ?_

_And I'm sure you all found out who was the girl ! ;)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone ! Here's a little sequel to the previous chapter, which originally was supposed to be a One-Shot. But I've decided to write some more just to see what it'd look like. Hope you'll like it ! It's really short, just to give you an idea of what could happen next ! Review please, it keeps me motivated :)_

* * *

"**Lucas, we just can't do that."**

"**Why not ?"**

"**Because… Because we've already tried and it didn't work, because my best friend is in love with you and she would totally kill me for betraying her this way, because…"**

"**Okay, okay ! Stop. Brooke. It took me more than five years to realize that you're the one. I can't just let anyone step in and ruin everything. I am sure about my feelings for you. You're the girl for me, Brooke Davis."**

She didn't answer. They were still at the airport, where she joined him right after his call. But she came to tell him that it's not going to be possible. Not yet.

"**Luke… Owen and I broke up only a few weeks ago, and I can't even think of going back with you right now. It would only complicate things. And you know you have to talk to Peyton. And Lindsey. You owe them that. If you can do that, then we'll see about us. Just… Later."**

"**Then I'll do that. I'll give you time. I'm going to Vegas for a while. When I come back, I'll talk to the girls. But my choice is made. My decision is taken. I want **_**you**_**, no one else."**

"**Alright. Thanks, Lucas."**

"**Anything for you, remember ?"**

"**Yeah, how could I possibly forget the day when you found me washing the floor with a sponge ?"**

They both laughed.

"**That was so funny ! I'm going to miss you, Brooke."**

"**I already miss you, Scott."**

They hugged each other, and then Lucas disappeared into the crowd. Brooke sighed. Everything had happened so fast, she had barely the time to understand it. Lucas was still in love with her. He wanted her to marry him. Peyton was in love with him, and probably so was Lindsey. What about her ? Was she in love with him ? She had a few days to figure it out. Brooke had the feelings that the following nights will not be peaceful nights.

* * *

Las Vegas was really something. But Lucas was not in the mood to visit and enjoy the town. He was alone. Brooke didn't come with him, but he understood why. She didn't trust him enough. And, of course, he had to talk to Peyton and Lindsey before doing anything with Brooke. That was probably going to be the hardest part. Maybe the _Breyton_ friendship was going to collapse once again, because of him. That would totally kill Brooke and she would never forgive him. Lucas needed someone to help him, but who ?

And then, he knew. Only one person would be able to calm Peyton, to take care of her. He just needed to find _him_.

* * *

Brooke could not sleep, but that was not surprising. How could she keep her mind clean of any thoughts when her former boyfriend had just told her he still loved her ? That he wanted to marry her ? What a joke. All of this must've been a dream. She took her phone on the bedside table and saw that she had a message to read. Coming from Lucas.

"_Vegas is so not cool without you, Pretty Girl. I miss & love you. Broody."_

So it wasn't a dream. And now she had a proof that she was not crazy and imagining things. What was going to happen, then ? How would Peyton react ? Brooke liked Lindsey but she didn't really care if she didn't agree with Lucas' choice. Peyton was her best friend, and that was different. She came back from Los Angeles to have another chance with Lucas. And he wanted to be with her, not Peyton. Could she really believe that ? After all the drama that happened between them in high school ? Of course. Because Brooke was stupid. At least that's what she thought of herself. She knew Lucas had broken her heart twice, and still, she was ready to give it to him again.

"_I must be a masochist"_, she thought quietly.

But maybe this time it would work. Lucas had grown up and he was not the same high-school boy he used to be. And Brooke was really hoping Lucas would not let her down again, because she'd probably never be able to love someone else after that. Yes, she was in love with him. Of course. She had always loved him. Hadn't she told him that day that she will always love him ? That was not a lie.

* * *

_So what'd you think ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope I didn't take too long to update and that I don't disappoint !_

_

* * *

_

Lucas was at Las Vegas' airport. But he was not planning to go back to Tree Hill immediately. He first had someone to find, and that could take him a few days. That's why he decided not to tell Brooke about his intentions. Only God knew how much he missed her. His other half, his soul sister. She meant everything to him, and Lucas still didn't understand what took him so long to realize it.

* * *

Two days after, Lucas was on the road to Savannah. He had spent the previous night in a motel to sleep after his long flight to come back in North Carolina. Now he had been driving for almost two hours, and he was starting to get tired, so he decided to stop the car.

* * *

Brooke was eating an ice-cream with Jamie when her phone rang.

"**Hello ?"**

"**Brooke, it's me."**

"**Luke, where are you ? Weren't you supposed to come back yesterday ?"**

"**I know but I had something to do before I go back to Tree Hill. I'll be there soon, okay ?"**

"**Okay…"**

"**I miss you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms."**

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"**Brooke ? You still here ?"**

"**Yeah. Call me when you're back, okay ?"**

"**Sure."**

"**See you soon then. Bye Lucas."**

"**Bye Pretty Girl."**

She hung up and looked at Jamie.

"**Was it Uncle Lucas ?"**

"**Yes it was."**

"**Is he coming back from Vegas ?"**

"**Very soon."**

"**Sweet !"**

Brooke smiled at her godson. In many ways he looked just like Lucas. Lucas Scott, the love of her life. She had tried to bury these feelings for him, but they were too strong. Way stronger than her. She had been in denial for almost five years now and it was time to stop it.

* * *

There he was. In front of _his_ door. Hoping that he would answer.

"**I'm coming !"** He heard.

"_It's your time, Scott."_ Lucas thought.

Then someone opened the door. The man was clearly surprised to see him on his doorstep.

"**L… Lucas ?"**

"**Hey. It's been a long time, huh ?"**

"**A lifetime, you mean ! Come in !"**

"**Thanks."**

The house was small, but beautiful. There was a lot of paintings on the walls, and the colours of the walls and floor matched perfectly.

"**You have good taste."**

"**Thank you."**

"**You live alone ?"**

"**Almost." **He answered with a grin.

"**Daddy ?"**

A little blonde girl was standing in the frame of what probably was the living-room door.

"**Hey baby girl ! That's Lucas, one of my old friends from high-school. Say hello."**

"**Hello."**

"**Hello."** Lucas smiled at her. **"You're beautiful."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Now go play, Lucas and I have to talk."**

She disappeared as quick as she had arrived.

"**So, what brings you here ?"**

"**Well it's a long story. Maybe we could sit down ?"**

"**Sure ! Have a seat."**

"**Everything began a few years ago."**

**

* * *

**

"**So you want me to go back to Tree Hill ?"**

"**I need you to. I know it is a big favour I'm asking you. But please, just think about it."**

"**Lucas, I have my life here. My parents are here, my job too. I can't just leave."**

"**Even if it's for the woman you've always loved ? Because if I was in your shoes, if I had to do this for Brooke, then I wouldn't hesitate."**

"**But Peyton loves you, Lucas. Not me."**

"**That's where you're wrong. You have a big place in her heart."**

"**But not the biggest."**

"**Come back with me, and you'll see. She loves you, Jake. She always did."**

**

* * *

**

It was 11a.m when Brooke heard a knock on her door. She stood up from her couch and walked towards it.

"**Who is this ?"**

"**It's Peyton."**

Shit. Brooke wasn't prepared to see her. What could she tell her ? Surely she couldn't talk about Lucas !

"**Brooke ?"**

"**Yeah."** She opened the door.

"**Hey B, I'm sorry to come this late, I just needed my best friend."**

"**What's wrong, P ?"**

"**Do you know where's Lucas ?"**

"_Here we are",_ Brooke thought.

"**I think he's in Las Vegas, why ?"**

"**He didn't call me. I tried to reach him many times but he never answered and never called me back."**

"**Well… He must have turned off his phone. Or maybe he's too busy to pick it up."**

"**You think ?"**

"**I'm sure."**

"**I miss him."**

"**What's going on between you two ?"**

"**Nothing. Since Lindsey left him, I only saw him three times. The one that night at the bar when he told me he hated me. Then after, when he came to apologize, and the last time was at Naley's."**

"**So… you're not dating ?"**

"**No. Do you think it's over ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**Between us, do you think we'll never be together again ? Do you think I should move on ?"**

"**Peyton…"**

"**Answer me, Brooke."**

"**I don't know if you'll be back together. But I think you should try to move on. And if Leyton has to be, Leyton will be. Okay ?"**

"**Okay. Thank you, B."**

"**Anytime, P."**

"**Can I stay here tonight ? Don't want to go back to that apartment I live in. It sucks. I should never have left this house."**

"**Yeah, sure you can stay ! We'll make cookies !"**

"**Now ?"**

"**Why not ? What do you say ?"**

"**I say you're crazy, but go for it !"**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Brooke woke up at 9a.m and took a hot shower to help her open her eyes. Then she went to the kitchen and found Peyton pouring coffee in a mug.

"**Hey B, you want some ?"**

"**Yes, thank you. Did you sleep well ?"**

"**Not bad, I think the cookies were not such a good idea before going to bed, but…"**

"**My cookies were delicious !"**

"**Didn't say the contrary. Here, your coffee."**

"**Thanks."**

"**So, you're not going at the store today ?"**

"**Peyton, it's Sunday."**

"**And ?"**

"**We're closed."**

"**Oh, right. So… How about we go to the beach ? It's been a long time since we haven't spend a day together !"**

"**That's a great idea !"**

**

* * *

**

Lucas was once again in front of Jake's house. _"Second round"_, he thought. The door opened before he could reach it.

"**Jake ? What…"**

"**I'm coming with you. I called my parents, they agreed and said I had to go. I dropped Jenny there and gave them the key of my house. My bags are here, help me to put them into your car."**

"**You know I'm really happy you changed your mind. That means a lot."**

"**I'm not really doing this for you, Luke. It's for Peyton. She's going to need a friend."**

"**Yeah, sure. But thanks."**

He couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. Everything was going to be fine, he could feel it. In less than three hours he would be with Brooke. He would just have to call Lindsey to apologize, and then talk to Peyton. But the hardest part was behind him now.

* * *

_Tell me what you think about the chapter and what you'd like to read in the next one ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_HelloOoOo ! Here's the new chapter. Julian won't be part of the story, sorry. It's just between Lucas/Brooke/Jake/Peyton. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"**Come on Peyton, the water's fine !"**

"**I can't find my sunglasses !"**

"**Take mine !"**

"**Sure ?"**

"**Yeah, come on !"**

"**Okay thanks !"**

Peyton joined Brooke in the water.

"**You're right, it's not bad… Brooke ?"**

But her friend was nowhere in sight. Peyton turned round quickly but it was too late : Brooke was behind her and, before disappearing under water, Peyton caught the sight of her big smile.

"**Don't you dare, Br… Blblblblbl"**

When the blonde finally emerged from the water, Brooke was already swimming toward the beach.

"**I'm so gonna kill you, Brook-killer !"**

"**As if you could catch me, Sawyer ! And by the way, you owe me money for my sunglasses !"**

"**Like hell I'll give you money ! You'd better run, trust me !"**

**

* * *

**

When Lucas and Jake pulled the car in front of Brooke's house, it was almost dark outside. They found a note on the door that said "At the beach with P".

"**Come on, I know where they are."** Lucas said.

Five minutes later, the car stopped again. When Lucas saw the two girls running after each other, trying to tickle the other, he felt like he was back in high-school. That night when he came back from Charleston, when he had found them exactly here, at the beach, doing exactly the same thing. When he had looked into Brooke's eyes, and knew he was in love with her. When he knew he had to try again with her. The only different thing was that Jake was here, too. After about twenty seconds, the girls noticed him.

"**Lucas !"** they both screamed.

It was hard for both Brooke and Lucas because they wanted to hug each other and never let go, but they couldn't do that now, not in front of Peyton.

"**Hey girls. Seems like déjà-vu, doesn't it ?"**

"**Yeah, that's weird."**

"**So… did you miss me while I was gone ?"**

"**A bit."**

"**A lot."**

Lucas looked at the latter person who'd spoke. Peyton. Oh, God, that wasn't going to be easy. And then, he remembered Jake, waiting in his car.

"**Huh… I have a surprise for you."**

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialled a number and spoke :

"**Hey. You can come."**

"**Lucas, what does this mean ?"**

"**Just wait, okay ?"**

A few second after, the two women saw a shadow, walking toward them, behind Lucas' back, who, by the way, was smiling.

"**Peyton, Brooke."**

Peyton's eyes widened. She would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"**Oh my God… I can't believe it !"**

"**What ? Peyton, who is this ? Hey, stranger, talk a bit more so that I can remember your voice !"**

"**What ? Brooke Davis does not remember me ? Ouch, I'm hurt !"**

Peyton was still frozen in shock. That's when Brooke finally understood.

"**Jake ! Oh my, it's not possible !"**

She threw herself in his arms and he welcomed her with a smile.

"**I'm happy to see you too, Brooke. It's been a very long time !"**

He let go of her, and his gaze met Peyton's. Her mouth was slightly open in shock. Obviously, she wasn't expecting him at all. Doubts overwhelmed him. What if it was a mistake ? Maybe he should never have come back. Maybe… _"Wait, she's moving"_ he thought.

"**Jake… I… I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."**

"**I'm sorry, you know. For not contacting you, or something. I just… I assumed you were with Lucas and I didn't want to make you feel weird…"**

"**Lucas and I are not together."**

She looked sad, and Jake's heart faltered. Of course, she was still in love with Lucas, what did he expect ? An awkward silence fell between the four adults.

"**Hmm okay guys, what if Lucas and I leave you two alone, for a moment ?"**

"**If Peyton's okay with that."**

"**I'm fine. We'll join you at Lucas' house later. We have to talk."**

"**Sure. C'mon Luke, let's go."**

"**We take the car, if you don't mind."**

"**Go ahead, we'll walk."**

"**Thanks. See you !"**

"**Yeah, later."**

Lucas and Brooke walked toward his car in silence. The ride didn't take long and none of them spoke. When they entered Lucas' house, Brooke finally broke the silence.

"**I've missed you."**

"**Me too, you can't even imagine."**

He tried to kiss her but she showed him her cheek. Lucas seemed confused so she explained :

"**I want this Lucas, but I don't want to do it behind Peyton's back. As long as she doesn't know, there won't be anything between us."**

"**You… Okay. I understand. Can I have a hug, please ?"**

She smiled.

"**Of course, silly boy."**

**

* * *

**

"**Don't take it wrong, I'm glad you're here, but… why now ? I mean, you could've come back years ago so… Why today ? And with Lucas ?"**

"**It's pretty long to explain. But I wanted to be here. I wanted to see you. So, when Lucas asked me if I'd go back with him, I just said yes."**

"**That doesn't explain me much, but I guess I'll ask Lucas later."**

"**That would be better."**

"**How's Jenny ?"**

"**She's fine. You know she's seven now."**

"**I'd like to see her again."**

"**Sure, whenever you want to."**

"**Any news of Nikki ?"**

"**Well… She comes to visit us twice in a year. For Jenny's birthday, and Christmas."**

"**Are you okay with this ?"**

"**Yeah, it's fine. She's changed, but she lives in Seattle. That's… far."**

"**Does it bother your daughter ?"**

"**She's used to it. But I know she'd like to have a real mother."**

"**Growing up without a mom, I know the feeling."**

"**You should come back with me, in Savannah."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why ?"** Jake asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

"**Because I have a record label here. I can't let it down."**

"**Can't anyone take care of it, at least for a week or two ?"**

Peyton didn't answer. Of course Haley and Mia could perfectly handle the label for two weeks, even two months. But Peyton didn't know if she'd be able to leave Lucas behind her. She loved him and she wanted him back in her life.

"**It's because of Lucas, isn't it ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**Peyton. I'm not stupid. I've seen the look on your face. I don't understand why you're not already married."**

"**We're not together."**

"**But why ? I thought you were together when high school ended."**

"**We were. It lasted almost two years. And then Lucas proposed to me."**

"**Oh."**

"**I said no."**

"**You loved him and you said no ?"**

Jake already knew everything because Lucas had told him the whole story, but he wanted, he _needed_ to hear it from Peyton.

"**I said no because I was having doubts."**

"**About what ?"**

"**About… A lot of things. I… Jake, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not tonight."**

"**Okay, no problem. How about we go and join Brooke and Lucas then ? The walk will take us fifteen minutes. And you can tell me about your label, or about Nathan and Haley, or anything you want."**

"**Sure, let's go. Thank you Jake."**

"**For what ?"**

"**For coming back, and not pushing me to tell you what I'm not ready to say."**

"**Yeah, you know, I'll be here for two weeks, so we have plenty of time for talking."**

"**That's great ! I'm really happy to see you."**

"**Me too. You can't even imagine."**

Peyton took Jake's hand in her, and they left the beach.

* * *

_I know, it's short. But this story won't be long. Less than 10 chapters, I guess. We'll see. Anyway, reviews are always great ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys ! New chapter ! I hope you'll give reviews :) It makes my day. Thanks for those who take a couple minutes to write me something, that's always great to read ! So yeah, no Brulian in this story, it takes place in season 5 and we didn't see Julian before season 6. Plus, I do like Julian (seriously, who doesn't, the dude's perfect !) but we already have Brulian in the show (which is great), so I'm more inspired by Brucas, that's all ! There isn't any Naley in it either, because as much as I love them, I don't have any inspiration to write about them... _

_Enjoy this chapter, the next one will come soon ! :)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas were at his house, sitting on the couch, in an awkward silence. The blonde man was looking at her, waiting for her to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

"**Stop looking at me, it starts to frighten me."**

Lucas couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his mouth.

"**You're stupid, Pretty Girl, you know that ?"**

"**Not as much as you are. Why don't you talk ?"**

"**I don't have anything to say, I mean… I like being here with you, watching you like a creepy stalker hidden in the woods, except that I'm not in the woods…"**

"**Stop saying shit, you're much better when you keep your mouth shut, Broody."**

"**At least you're smiling now. And usually, you're the one who keeps talking about things we don't care a bit."**

"**Thank you for being such a lovely man, Luke."**

"**Oh c'mon, you know I'm only joking !"**

"**I know, and trust me, you'd better be !"**

She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"**Have you talked to Lindsey ?"**

"**Not yet. But I sent her an e-mail to tell her that I'll be in New-York in three days."**

"**So you're leaving ?"**

"**Yes, but not for long."**

"**How do you think she'll react ?"**

"**You know what ? When she read my book, she told me something that remained in my mind since."**

"**And what was it ?"**

"**I don't understand why you and Brooke broke up."**

"**She said that ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What did you answer ?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**You don't know ? You don't remember ?"**

"**No, I told her that. And it's true. I never really knew why you broke up with me, Brooke. Why you pushed me away, why you sent me to Peyton. Because I really wanted to be with you."**

"**But you loved Peyton too."**

"**I… Honestly ? When you broke up with me, I didn't. I needed someone to support me, and she was there."**

"**But you started to date two weeks after ! If you really were in love with me, you would never have done that !"**

"**Didn't mean that I was in love with her. It just felt… natural. I had your blessing, if I can say that, and everybody kept telling me that we were destined, so I guess that's why we ended up together."**

"**And it worked."**

"**For a while, yes."**

"**You even asked her to marry you !"**

"**You're going to think I'm an ass, and maybe I am, but a part of me wanted her to say no."**

"**Why, Lucas ?"**

"**Because… I had that voice inside me that was shouting at me, telling me that I was doing a mistake. I can't explain it. When I saw you in New-York, I realised that something was wrong. When we went out and everybody thought we were together… It was a sign, Brooke. Didn't you feel it ?"**

"**I didn't want to feel it, Lucas. I knew that you would leave, and I didn't want to have any hopes about… us."**

"**I understand. And I'm sorry. But I'm going to fix my mistakes, Brooke. For you. Because I want to show you that I can be the man you want me to be. I want to show the world that I'm the guy for you. I think a few people already know you're the girl for me."**

Brooke smiled at him and stood up. It was hard to resist him when he was saying such sweet things to her. She wanted to be in his arms, to kiss him, to hold him forever. But her friendship with Peyton prevented her from doing anything. She didn't want to betray her best friend, she knew the feeling too well. So, instead, she turned to face the love of her life and told him :

"**How about we make cookies ?"**

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down around the kitchen's table. The atmosphere was pretty good, and Lucas thought it was time for him to talk to Peyton.

"**Peyton ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**Can I talk to you ?"**

"**Sure."**

"**In private."**

Jake looked at Brooke, who seemed surprised.

"**Hmm Brooke ? Why don't you come with me outside ? I'd like to talk to you."**

"**Yeah, let's go !"**

Lucas was now alone in the kitchen with his ex-girlfriend.

"**Okay, Peyton. I think it's time for me to be honest with you. I don't want us to be together. I don't have that kind of feelings for you."**

Her mouth opened a little, in shock, and her face dropped. Lucas kicked himself mentally for hurting her so bad.

"**I'm sorry, really. I thought it was you. I really believed in our relationship and when I asked you to marry me, I really wanted to. But things have changed. And I don't think we're meant to be. I know I'm hurting you right now, but I had to tell you how I truly felt."**

Silence.

"**Please, say something. Even if it's to tell me how much you hate me, Peyton. Just talk."**

"**I don't hate you, Lucas. I only think that you're still that confused guy who doesn't know what he wants. Is it about Lindsey ?"**

"**It's… not."**

"**Then what ? Suddenly you don't love anyone ?"**

"**I do love someone, but it's not you, nor Lindsey."**

"**So who is it ? Haley ?"**

"**I can't tell you."**

"**You **_**can't**_** ? Cut the bullshit, Lucas. If you don't love me, fine, one day I'll get over it. But I thought you at least wanted us to be friends."**

"**I do want to be your friend, Peyton. I just don't think it's appropriate for me to tell you that now."**

"**Why ? Do you think it'll be better tomorrow ? Or in a week ?"**

"**Peyton, please…"**

Lucas could see the tears in her eyes, but he didn't know what to do, so he just sat down on the chair Brooke was occupying a few minutes before. And suddenly, it hit Peyton.

"**Is it Brooke ? Are you in love with Brooke ?"**

Lucas' head shot up.

"**What ?"**

"**You've heard me ! It's Brooke ! My own best-friend ! How could you do this to us, again !"**

"**Do what ? I didn't do anything !"**

"**But you love her, right ? Don't even try to deny it ! It has always been her ! Does she know ?"**

"**Peyton…"**

"**Does she know ?"**

"**Yes she does !"** he shouted back.

He regretted his words immediately.

"**She knew ?"**

"**I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to hurt you, and neither did Brooke. I… Yes, I love her. Wait !"**

"**What ? What else do I have to know ? Is she pregnant ?"**

"**No. She knows about my feelings, but I don't know if she loves me back. She had never said it. And I've tried to… kiss her, but she refused. She said she didn't want to do anything behind your back. You can be mad at me, Peyton, but not at her. That would not be fair. She's a great friend to you."**

"**I don't need you to tell me what I have to do."**

With that said, she opened the door, went out, and slammed it behind her, leaving Lucas alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake and Brooke were walking slowly down the road, her left arm linked with his right one.

"**So, Davis, what's up with you ?"**

"**Well, a lot. I have my company now."**

"**Yeah, I've seen you on TV. Amazing. Clothes Over Bros, right ?"**

"**Right."**

"**What about love ?"**

"**My love life pretty sucks."**

"**What ? Brooke Davis having a problem with guys ?"**

"**The last guy I was with freaked out when I told him I had to take care of a baby for a few weeks."**

"**Alright, that sucks."**

"**And since, I haven't been with anyone."**

"**What about Lucas ?"**

"**Luke ? Please, we're over since high-school !"**

"**It's not what I've been told."**

Brooke stopped walking and looked at him, astonished.

"**What did you just say ?"**

"**It's okay, Brooke. Lucas told me everything. He came to see me on purpose, actually."**

"**But… Why ?"**

"**He thought Peyton would need a friend after he tells her that he doesn't love her."**

"**Oh…"**

"**And… I think he was right ! Look who's storming out of the house."**

"**Peyton ? It's Peyton, we have to go !"**

"**Don't ! I think you should give her some space. She looks pretty pissed off, and she might know about Lucas' feelings for you. I'm going to check on her, okay ?"**

"**Okay… Thank you Jake. Thanks for coming back, and please… If Peyton knows about Lucas and I, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I never wished for it."**

"**Don't worry, I know that. I'll tell her all the right things to say."**

"**I'm going to see Lucas. I think he won't be fine either."**

"**Okay. See you later."**

"**Yeah ! Good luck with her."**

"**Thanks."**

Jake ran after Peyton who was walking away as fast as she could. He finally reached her and grabbed her arm.

"**Peyton, wait !"**

"**Leave me alone !"**

"**It's me, Jake !"**

The blonde stopped immediately and turned to face him.

"**Did you know ?"**

"**Did I know what ?"**

"**Lucas and Brooke, did you know ?"**

"**I…"**

"**Oh I'm so stupid, of course you knew !" **she shouted before starting to walk away again.

"**Please listen to me !"**

"**You were part of their plan !"**

"**Peyton you're being hysterical and there's no reason to be ! Just let me explain it to you !"**

He took her arms in his hands firmly and forced her to look at him.

"**Until Lucas came to my house, I thought you were married to him, that's why I never came back here. I couldn't stand the sight of you and him together. When he told me that he wasn't in love with you anymore, I knew I had to come back. For you, Peyton. I came back for you."**

"**But why, Jake ? Why did they do this to me ?"**

"**You can't help who you love, Peyton. I know it hurts. Trust me I do. I've been there before."**

Peyton instantly felt bad for him. She was the one who had broken his heart back in high-school. She whispered :

"**I'm sorry, Jake."**

"**It's okay. That was a long time ago. Now I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Also I wanted you to know that Brooke is sorry. She wanted to tell you but I guess she was just afraid to ruin your friendship again. She also said that she didn't wished for it. I'm sure she hopes you'll forgive her one day."**

"**Lucas told me the same thing. He said they never did anything behind my back because she didn't want to."**

"**Brooke's your best friend. And, don't be mad at me, but I think that she refused to do anything with Lucas before you knew because she went through the same thing."**

"**You mean when Lucas and I tried to sleep with each other while they were together ?"**

"**Huh… Yes."**

"**I know I can't blame her. I know she's loyal and she'd never do something like this to me."**

"**Then you should go and talk to her because she feels really bad."**

"**I can't do this right now…"**

"**It's fine, Peyton. How about we go to your place, and you'll see her tomorrow ?"**

"**Okay. Let's go. Thank you Jake."**

"**I'm your friend, Blondie. That's what friends do."**

He put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, and they started to walk together. Brooke had witnessed the whole scene, hidden by the shadow of the street. She sighed. Maybe Peyton would forgive her. But now she had to see how Lucas was doing.

* * *

"**Hey."**

"**Hey."**

"**Are you okay ?"**

"**I'm fine. It's just… I hate it when I hurt people, especially when they're people I care about."**

"**You didn't have the choice. She'll get over it. I'm sure about it."**

"**You think ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Thank you Brooke."**

"**For what ? I didn't do anything."**

"**For being here. A part of me thought you would never accept to give me a third chance."**

"**Well, to tell the truth, it took me a few days to realise that I wanted to give you this chance."**

"**I understand. After all I put you through, I wouldn't have blamed you even though you said no."**

"**You're lucky I didn't want to say no. But the time we've passed with Angie… It was so great. And it helped me in trusting you again."**

"**It's a good thing for our future. I need you in my life, Brooke. I really hope you'll never go away from me."**

"**I don't think I will."**

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He was so glad she was back in his life.

"**Do you want to sleep here tonight ? I'm exhausted, so we could watch a movie and then go to bed."**

"**Only if you keep your hands away from me."**

"**Okay."**

"**I know that Peyton knows. I just want to talk to her before we go further you and me. Before we… start a relationship."**

"**It's cool, I'm fine with that. You're a great person Brooke Davis."**

"**Thank you, Lucas Scott."**

"**I love you."**

Brooke smiled and didn't respond. Instead, she took his hand and led him to the living-room, and turned the TV on.

* * *

_I'm a Brucas fan, I don't really like Leyton (when they're in high-school, because season 6 is pretty cool). I'm a huge Breyton friendship fan, so in this story, Peyton will not be the cold-hearted bitch you're expecting her to be. She'll be more... kind and understanding. You'll see. I hope it's okay for you. Drama is a little more difficult to write for me (in english). So... I'd like to say "stay tuned" but it doesn't really work lol. I'm waiting for your comments ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a week since the last update so here's the new chapter. I didn't receive many reviews last time (not much lately on any of my stories, how sad) so I hope you'll do it this time :)_

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up next to Lucas. She smiled as she felt his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"**Lucas ? Luke…"**

"**Hmm…"**

"**C'mon, wake up. I have to go."**

"**Too early…"**

"**It's almost ten !"**

"**What, seriously ?"**

"**Yes. I have to go home, then I'll go to see Peyton."**

"**Want me to come with you ?"**

"**I don't think it's a good idea. I can go there by myself, don't worry."**

"**You'll be able to handle Peyton ?"**

"**Please Luke, she's my best friend, I know everything about her. She won't yell at me, or throw things to my face."**

"**She did it to me."**

"**You're a boy and you broke her heart."**

"**You're her best friend and you lied to her."**

"**Okay, enough. See you later ?"**

"**Sure !"**

She kissed his forehead and took her jacket before leaving.

* * *

"**Peyton, open the door. I saw your car in the parking lot."**

Brooke sighed. Her best friend was not answering.

"**C'mon P, this is childish !"**

The door suddenly opened and before Brooke could realise what was happening, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"**What the…"**

"**Shh !"**

"**Jake ?"**

"**It's me, okay ?"**

"**But… Where's Peyton ?"**

"**Still sleeping."**

"**You… you slept here ?"**

"**On the couch."**

"**But…"**

"**Jaaake ? Who's yelling at the door ?"**

"**It's okay, Peyton. It's…"**

"**Get your ass off the bed, Peyton, I need to talk to you !"**

In her bedroom, Peyton sighed heavily. Last night, she went to bed really late and after drinking a couple bottles of wine with Jake. And her head was still spinning. Great conditions for a serious talk with your best friend. She stood up and took her white gown before joining Brooke and Jake in the living-room.

"**This apartment is pretty cool."**

"**It's too small for me. I don't have enough space for all my CD's."**

"**Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about that."**

Brooke looked up at Jake whom instantly received the message.

"**I'm… going to see Nathan and Haley."**

"**Okay, see you later."**

"**Yeah."**

Jake kissed Peyton on the cheek and waved at Brooke. Five seconds later, he was out.

* * *

"**First of all, I want you to know that I haven't planned any of this."**

"**I know."**

"**And I didn't have any idea Lucas would tell this to me one day."**

"**I know."**

"**I'm sorry if it hurts you, I really am, and I want you to know that if you don't agree with that, if you're not fine with Lucas being with me, then nothing will ever happen between me and him because you're the number one, P. Sawyer and I would never do that to you."**

Peyton smiled as she listened to her best friend rambling over and over. When Brooke finally stopped talking, she simply said :

"**I know."**

Brooke looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"**What ? I mean… you don't yell at me, tell me you're mad and you hate me, and stuff like that ?"**

"**Why would I do that ?"**

"**Weren't you listening to me a minute ago ?"**

"**Sure I was. I've heard every single word you pronounced."**

"**Then why don't you kick my ass out of here ?"**

"**Brooke…"**

The blonde woman took her best friend's arm and made her sit on the couch with her.

"**Okay, maybe it's because I drank a lot of alcohol last night, but I'm not mad at you, Brooke. I mean… I know you're not responsible. I also know that lately Lucas had been hanging out a lot with you because of Angie. Or at least it's what I thought. But maybe it was just… a pretext to see you more. I should have known that."**

"**You think ? No, it's not possible, Luke's not like that."**

"**C'mon Brooke ! He… He loves you. Not me. And it really hurts me to say this, you know."**

"**I know. I'm so sorry…"**

"**How do you feel about him ? Do you have feelings for him ?"**

"**I don't know… Lately I've realised that there was something inside me, in my heart, that would always belong to him, but… It doesn't mean that I love him, right ?"**

"**Brooke… Stop hiding yourself. You've never stopped loving him."**

"**No, Peyton, I swear ! I… I really thought you guys were going to end up together so I buried my feelings years ago !"**

"**See ? You said 'buried'. That means they still exist."**

Brooke looked at Peyton with horrified eyes.

"**You think that all these years I've been in love with him without even knowing it ?"**

"**You knew it. Well, maybe not really knew it, but deep inside of you, there was that little voice that was telling you 'I love Lucas'."**

"**Looks like you know me better than I do."**

"**I'm your best friend. That's my job."**

"**Peyton, if you don't want to see me with Lucas, you know I won't…"**

"**Brooke ! You love him and he loves you ! And as much as I hate it, you can't blow up that ! You know how much I have regretted saying 'no' to his proposal, right ?"**

"**I know."**

"**Don't do the same mistake. Because I will hate you if you don't give him his chance."**

"**So… You agree ?"**

"**You have my blessing, Brooke. Just try not to kiss him in front of me for the next two months."**

They both smiled and Peyton hugged Brooke tightly.

"**You're my best friend. You gave up Lucas for me back in high school. Now it's my turn. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."**

"**Thank you P. Sawyer. I love you."**

"**I love you too, B. Davis."**

**

* * *

**

When Brooke went back to Lucas' house, she was surprised to see that he wasn't here. The front door was locked, and so was the "red" door. She took her phone and dialled his number.

"**Hey, it's me. I'm at your place but you're not here."**

"**Yeah, I know, I wanted to tell you… I'm at the airport. Lindsey called me after you left this morning, and she wants to see me as soon as I can. And I had nothing planned, so I told her I'd come right now."**

"**Oh, okay. Good. Hum, just so you know… Peyton said she was fine. With us."**

"**That's… that's great !"**

"**Yeah, she just said that we should not… show our love in front of her."**

"**Understandable. I'm glad, Brooke. I'll be back as soon as I can."**

"**Take care of you."**

"**I will. See you soon !"**

"**I hope so !"**

"**I love you."**

"**Yeah… Me too."**

And before Lucas could answer, she hung up. Brooke was still uncomfortable with her feelings for him. After all, not even three months ago he was engaged to another woman. And he had cheated on her with Peyton when they were younger. He had broke her heart twice. But hey, when you fall in love, you know the risks.

* * *

Jake came back to Peyton's twenty minutes after Brooke's departure. He found Peyton watching T.V with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"**Hey, you feel better ?"**

"**My head still hurts a bit, but it's nothing I haven't had before."**

"**So, Brooke's not here, I assume everything went well ? Or do I have to call the cops for a murder ?"**

"**You idiot. It's okay. We talked, and I told her that I wasn't mad at her. And… I realise that it's true. I'm not even mad at Lucas. To tell the truth… I don't know how I feel about it."**

He remained silent, so she continued :

"**I mean, I feel a little betrayed. I don't know why, though, because they didn't do anything. They've been honest with me."**

"**Yeah but you loved him and you thought he loved you back."**

"**That's right. But know… It just seems like I was desperately trying to hold on to him. Because I thought we were "true love always". Turns out it was all a joke."**

"**Hey… What you shared with Lucas was never a joke, Peyton. Don't think that. I'm sure he would not like to hear you talk about your relationship that way."**

"**I know, I know… It's just that… I'm lost. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."**

"**Move on. Forget Lucas once and for all."**

"**Easy to say."**

"**I'm here to help you."**

"**You'll leave, you too. People always leave."**

"**Ooooh no no no, Peyton Sawyer, you won't say that to me. If you want, you'll come with me to Savannah. I'm not letting you alone while you're going through a hard time. I did it before and I won't do it again."**

Peyton sighed and then smiled.

"**Remind me why I left you for Lucas ?"**

He laughed quietly.

"**Well, because you loved him."**

"**But I loved you too."**

"**You just loved him more, and you had to try."**

"**Yeah, certainly…"**

"**Peyton, look at me."**

She did so.

"**I'm here for you. Never forget that."**

"**Thank you, Jake."**

"**Anything for you, Blondie."**

**

* * *

**

_Your thoughts ? Please, don't forget to hit the Reviews link right below ! :)_

_OTH-FOQ_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys ! Sorry it's been 20 days without any update, but back to school means less time to write AND less time to think about what I could write. Right, I'm running out of inspiration. That sucks A LOT. But I'll manage to end this story soon, I think. Holidays next week !_

* * *

Lucas Scott was standing in front of the door of Lindsey's office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A soft voice said "Yes ?" and he pushed the door. His eyes met those of her ex-fiancée, and he smiled a little.

"**Lucas, come in !"**

"**Thanks. How are you ?"**

"**I'm fine."**

The truth was that she was slowly recovering from her heart-break. How did she know it ? Well, right now, seeing Lucas was not as hard as she had thought it would be.

"**Have a seat. So, what brings you here ? New book ?"**

"**I wish it was. No, it's more… personal."**

"**Oh. So, that's it ? You're marrying Peyton, congratulations."**

"**No, no, no. No, it's not that."**

"**Then what is it ?"**

"**Peyton and I aren't together. And we won't be."**

"**So who is it ? Brooke ?"**

Lucas didn't answer, and Lindsey's eyes grew wider.

"**Seriously, Brooke ?"**

"**Well… Yes."**

"**Oh… That's… A surprise."**

"**I know what you think, I'm a…"**

"**No, it's okay ! Lucas, it's… it's fine. I mean, you know how I felt when I first read your book. You remember what I've told you, don't you ?"**

"**Yes, I do."**

"**I still think the same. It's great, Lucas."**

But her eyes were full of tears and he could see it.

"**If it's so great, why are you almost crying ?"**

"**I gave you up because I thought you would get back with Peyton. And now I just realize that it was Brooke all the way."**

"**Lindsey, you know I was ready to marry you."**

"**But it would have been a mistake !"**

"**No, because I loved you !"**

"**And you loved them more."**

"**Them ?"**

"**Brooke and Peyton. They were always the first in your heart. I was only in the third position. That's why it didn't work."**

"**I- I'm sorry, Lindsey. You know how much you mean to me and I don't want to lose you. First because you're an incredible woman, and I care about you. And then, because you're my editor and you're great."**

"**That's nice, Lucas. Thank you. It still hurts a bit, when I think about us. But… I guess it was never meant to be, so I try to move on. And if you move on with Brooke, it's cool. I know how great she is."**

"**So, it doesn't bother you ?"**

"**I'd rather see you with Brooke than with Peyton. By the way, how did she react ?"**

"**Peyton ? Well, she was pretty mad at me, at the very beginning, when I told her. But now it seems to be better. Brooke went to see her this morning and she called me after to tell me that Peyton understood."**

"**That's great then. It's a shame she didn't agree for you and I."**

"**Yeah… You know I really hope you'll find the guy for you, Lindsey."**

"**I hope so !"**

Lucas smiled and stood up. It was time for him to go. He took Lindsey's right hand and shook it slowly. Then he reached the door and opened it, but before walking out of the room, he turned to face her and said :

"**I think I'm going to write a book very soon. Inspiration is back. I'll send it to you as soon as I have the first five chapters."**

"**Sounds good. Good luck."**

"**Thanks. Well… Goodbye."**

"**Yeah, goodbye."**

And then he was gone.

* * *

When Lucas came back the next morning, he was surprised to find Peyton on his doorstep.

"**Humm… Hi."**

"**Hi. How are you ?"**

"**I'm fine, you ?"**

"**It's okay. Where did you sleep ? I came here yesterday evening and you weren't home."**

"**I was in New York. Brooke didn't tell you ?"**

"**No, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I think she went to Nathan and Haley's."**

"**What about Jake ? Did he stay with you ?"**

"**Yes, I didn't want him to pay the motel."**

"**Of course. Well, come on in, if you want to talk."**

"**You're not busy or tired ?"**

"**No it's okay. I always have time for my friends."**

Peyton smiled and followed Lucas inside. He grabbed two beers in his fridge and they both sat down around the kitchen table.

"**So, what brings you to my house ?"**

"**I had some time alone to think about the whole situation."**

"**What situation ?"**

"**You being in love with my best friend, perfectly aware of my feelings for you."**

"**Oh, yeah. This love-triangle never-ending situation."**

"**Well it's time for it to come to terms."**

"**I agree. And once again, I'm sorry, but my decision is taken."**

"**I know. I didn't come here to beg you to take me back. Like I said to Brooke, I'll get over it, someday."**

"**Someday."**

"**Still the same word, huh ?"**

"**I guess."**

"**Anyway, Jake asked me to go back with him to Savannah, in ten days. He gave me time to think about it, and I wanted to ask you."**

"**Ask me what ?"**

"**Do you think I should go ? Would it make things easier for Brooke and you ?"**

"**For… But it's about you, Peyton. Things between Brooke and I are going great. Slowly but great. If you think you need to leave for awhile, I understand it. Brooke will, too. And Jake's a great friend, that's why I asked him to come with me."**

"**He told me about that. Thank you, that was a good idea. I'll go to see Haley. You know, to ask her if she can take care of the label for the next days."**

"**I'm sure she won't mind. And, hey, Peyton… I really want us to be friends. That would be a great loss otherwise."**

"**We'll see what the future holds soon."**

She smiled and got up, her beer in her hand.

"**I'm leaving now. Can I take my beer ?"**

"**Of course you can. Thank you."**

"**For what ?"**

"**For being so nice to me. I mean, I'm an ass. For what I did to you."**

"**Well, it hurts a lot, I won't deny it. But I knew the rules. And it's time for me to disappear. Be happy, Lucas. And make my best friend happy as well, or I'll never forgive you."**

"**You know I will. Come back soon, we'll miss you."**

Peyton took one last glance on him and reached the door. Lucas watched her walk away and sighed. Everything was falling into place now. Brooke will certainly miss her friend, but Lucas knew Peyton wouldn't be gone for too long.

* * *

"**I'll leave with you, Jake. I just have to tell Brooke."**

"**Okay. There's no rush, you have time."**

"**Actually, I thought we could leave sooner that we had planned."**

"**Uh… When ?"**

"**In two days ? I have a few things to do before we go."**

"**Sure. I'll call my parents to tell them ! Jenny will be so happy to see you !"**

"**I'm looking forward !"**

**

* * *

**

Two hours after Peyton's, departure, Brooke came to see Lucas. He was watching a basketball game on TV with a beer in his hand. Typical man.

"**Hey."**

He startled, clearly surprised by her presence.

"**Oh, hey, I didn't hear you come in."**

"**Sorry if I scared you."**

"**It's okay."**

He turned the TV off, put his beer on the little table and made his way towards her. She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"**So, how went things in New York ?"**

"**Pretty good, actually. Lindsey was really surprised, but we left on good terms. I think it's going to be okay."**

"**Cool. Any news from Peyton ?"**

"**She came to see me."**

"**Really ?"**

"**Yeah. She told me she'd be out of town for awhile with Jake."**

"**Seriously ? She didn't talk to me about that !"**

"**She'll do it. And… She told me to make you happy or she'll kick my ass."**

"**Do you know what would really make me happy right now ?"**

"**Uh… No. What ?"**

"**A kiss from you, maybe."**

Lucas stared at Brooke, just to see if she was serious about it. And when he saw the spark in her eyes, he knew she meant what she'd said.

"**Okay, I think I can do that."**

They both smiled and leaned towards each other. When their lips touched, it was like nothing around them ever existed. They couldn't feel safer, happier. After all these years, this was finally their reunion. And it was definitely the sign of a new start for both of them.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up lying in a bed that wasn't hers. But she wasn't worried because she knew this bed, this room and the guy lying next to her too well. A wide smile spread across her face when she felt his lips brushing her neck.

"**Morning, beautiful."**

"**Hello handsome."**

She turned to face him.

"**How was your night ?"**

"**Great. Yours ?"**

"**Short. See, I had this amazing girl that kept me up most of it."**

"**Do you complain ?"**

"**I didn't say that. Actually, it was pretty incredible and unforgettable."**

"**Good. You have to give me her number."**

"**Are you interested in girls now ?"**

"**See, I had this boy last night, and all I could think about was my wonderful best friend, so…"**

Lucas faked an offended look and tried to get up, but Brooke threw her arms around his waist, pulling him back on the bed.

"**Don't you dare leaving me now !"**

"**You said you liked girls better !"**

"**I was just teasing you, silly."**

"**Oh, I see. So, maybe I'll stay a little longer then."**

He took Brooke in his arms and her head rested on his chest. They were silent, enjoying each other's company. They didn't need to talk, they just wanted to enjoy the moment. This was the beginning of forever for the two of them, and they were well aware of that. Lucas was sure at 100% about his feelings for Brooke. He loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know if his feelings were reciprocal, because Brooke never told him she loved him, but he was full of hope. As to Brooke, lying here in his arms, she knew she was home. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be now. Suddenly, she remembered something she had forgotten to do. Or rather, to say.

"**Luke ?"**

"**Yes, Pretty Girl ?"**

"**I love you."**

Pure happiness. That's exactly what he felt running through his veins when he heard her words. He took her pretty face between his hands and kissed her softly.

**"I love you too. I don't think I've ever stopped loving you."**

"**That's sweet."**

"**It's the truth. Okay, I didn't know, but it's better late than never, right ?"**

"**It's not that late, Luke. We're only twenty-three."**

"**Oh, yeah, right. So we have plenty of time. Great. Brooke ?"**

He stood up and faced her. Her eyes were questioning his.

"**What ?"**

"**I want you to marry me."**

"**Lucas…"**

"**No, listen to me. I want you to understand that I'm serious about it. I love you, Brooke, and I don't want to lose you again for some stupid reason. I want you to be my wife. And I need you to say yes. Why would we lose time ? We love each other, we know each other. And we both know that it's going to work, now. Why would we be together if we didn't think it would work ?"**

"**Okay, okay Lucas, slow down. Look… I want to think about it first. I need to process everything, because it's happening really fast and I don't want to rush into anything. If you love me, you'll wait."**

"**I'll wait forever. It's just that I want to make things official."**

"**But you know I love you, right ? Lucas ? Look at me and tell me you know that."**

"**Now I know it. I… I feel stupid for asking you to be my wife in such poor conditions. I'll make my official demand soon and it'll be perfect."**

"**You don't have to, you know you can simply ask me… Look, I have to go now, but we'll finish this conversation tonight, what do you say ?"**

"**Sure. Are you going to Peyton's ?"**

"**Yes, I want to say goodbye. And then I'll go to the store. Millie's great but she can't handle everything alone."**

"**Okay."**

Brooke got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"**See you later… Boyfriend."**

She bit her lip and looked at him with playful eyes and he pulled her into his arms. She was so beautiful, and he knew he had made the right choice.

"**See you later, Pretty Girl."**

**

* * *

**

Peyton was packing her things when Brooke arrived.

"**Hey Sawyer."**

"**Oh, hi, Davis ! What are you doing here ?"**

"**Lucas told me you were leaving ?"**

"**Uhm, yes, for a while. I guess it's the best thing to do."**

"**I understand. But you'll come back, right ?"**

"**She will."** Said another voice.

"**Hey Jake !"**

"**Brooke"** he smiled.

"**Take care of my best friend, okay ?"**

"**You know I will."**

"**Brooke, can I talk to you ?"**

"**Sure."**

Peyton took Brooke's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"**I have something to ask you."**

"**Okay, what is it ?"**

"**Do you think I'm crazy ?"**

"**What ? No ! Why ?"**

"**I think my feelings for Jake are back."**

"**Oh."**

Brooke sat down on her friend's bed, and Peyton quickly sat by her side.

"**Hum, you're not crazy, maybe it's just because you're trying to forget Lucas."**

"**No. I thought it was that, but it's not, really. He's been there for four days, and it's like he never went away. He's so sweet with me."**

"**Jake's a great guy and I know that he loves you so much…"**

"**You think ?"**

"**It's **_**so**_** obvious. Look, my advice is, don't rush into anything. Take it slow, okay ? And let time leads you where you're supposed to be."**

"**That's my Brooke. Since Lucas told me about his feelings, I've been wondering why I have never realised it before. And why I didn't feel as crushed as I should feel if I really was in love with him."**

"**You did ?"**

"**And I came to this : What if Lucas and I were over the day I said "someday" ? I was running after something that didn't exist anymore. You guys made me realize it."**

"**Well… I don't know what to say. If it's really how you feel, then I'm glad we helped you."**

"**It is. I'm going to Savannah for a while, and I'll come back only when I'll be sure about my feelings."**

"**I hope it won't take you long. I'm going to miss you, Peyton."**

"**Not as much as I'll miss you, Brookie !"**

They hugged each other. They were both relieved that things weren't awkward between them after the whole Lucas story. Brooke spent two hours with Peyton, helping her pack her things, and then said goodbye and left.

* * *

_So, I knooow it's all too perfect, but hey, I never tried to write drama. Maybe one day. Next chapter depends on your reviews guys ;)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone ! I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever (and it is), and I feel horrible. But I had a terrible lack of inspiration and since Chad Murray & Hilarie Burton aren't in the show anymore, I find it harder to write. Because there's no Brucas/Breyton interaction. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. It will probably be the last one too._

* * *

Peyton came back a month later. With Jake, and Jenny. She told Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley that they were together. They celebrated all night the good news. Brooke and Lucas were happy, and she had officially moved in with him. Her boyfriend hadn't talk about wedding since that morning, and she thought he might have changed his mind. A part of her was sad, the other one was relieved. She needed to be sure that their couple was strong before getting engaged to him, even if she loved Lucas with all her heart.

* * *

Brooke woke up this morning with a strong headache. Last night, at Naley's, she had drank way too much and all she could remember was her dance on the table after dinner. The first thing she realised was that Lucas wasn't in bed with her. He hadn't told her anything, but she knew he had nothing particular to do. Maybe he went to see Nathan and they were both at the Rivercourt. Brooke stood up and went to the bathroom. She needed a good and long shower to wake up totally.

* * *

"**So, how are things between Brooke and you ?"** Nathan asked.

"**Great, actually. She wants to take it slow, I can understand."**

"**That's cool. I'm happy for you, man."**

"**Thanks bro !".**

Nathan glanced at his older brother. He could tell that something was on his mind.

"**Luke ? What's wrong ?"**

"**Hmm what ?"**

"**You're brooding."**

"**Oh, it's nothing. Just…"**

"**Just what, dude ?"**

"**Do you think I should ask Brooke to marry me, now ? Or is it too soon ?"**

"**Oh, well… You know I can't really say anything about it, I'm not her. But… She loves you. It's been only a month since you got back together. Maybe you should wait another month, and then ask her."**

"**Okay. It's a good idea. I'll do that."**

Nathan smiled to Lucas and threw him the ball.

"**Now let's play !"**

* * *

"**Okay, Peyton Sawyer, you totally have to tell us everything, every little details about you and Jake !"**

"**Really ?"**

"**Hey, you know how it works with us. Best friends, best stories. So ?"**

"**Well, nothing really interesting… We're just, you know, together."**

Brooke raised her eyebrows and Haley laughed.

"**What ?"**

"**Seriously, Peyton, don't lie."**

"**Have you slept together ?"**

"**Brooke !"**

"**Answer the question !"**

"**Fine ! Well, we've been together for a month now. What do you think ?"**

"**You totally did it."**

"**If you already knew, why asking me ?"**

"**Where's the fun otherwise ?"**

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes. Brooke Davis had grown so much over the past years, but sometimes, things never change.

* * *

"**Hey Brooke ! How was your day ?"**

"**Great ! What about yours ?"**

"**Cool. I spent the whole afternoon with Nathan and Jamie, then Jake joined us to play basketball."**

"**Sounds like fun. Well I was with Haley and Peyton, nothing new."**

Lucas put his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"**Do you think you'll have time for me, now ?"**

"**Oh, well, I think I have all night…"**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"**Hey baby it's me."**

"**Luke, how are you ?"**

"**I'm fine and I hope you are too. How's work ?"**

"**Really good, actually. I sold three dresses this morning, and a woman just asked me if I could design her wedding dress."**

"**Well, that's some good news ! You know what ? Let's celebrate it tonight. I'll take you to the best restaurant of Tree Hill !"**

"**Which is ?"**

"**A surprise. You'll see. Be ready at eight."**

"**Okay. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

Lucas hung up his phone, threw a hand in his short blonde hair, and then pushed the door of a special boutique in Tree Hill.

* * *

Nathan was talking with Jake in his living-room when Peyton and Haley came in.

"**Hey guys ! Guess who just called me to tell me to be at the restaurant tonight, at nine ?"**

"**Who ?"**

"**Try to guess !"**

"**Your mother ?"** Jake suggested.

"**Nope."**

"**Quinn ?"**

"**Try again !"**

"**Uncle Lucas ?"** said Jamie who had just walked in.

"**My boy's a champion."**

When she saw Nathan's interrogative look, Peyton decided to explain a little better the situation.

"**Lucas just called Haley to tell us that… This is the night. He's going to ask Brooke."**

"**What, really ?"**

"**Yes, he told me that he was so happy with her that he couldn't wait anymore."**

"**Well… Uh, that's great !"**

"**Wait, is he sure she'll say yes ? Because if we come and that she refuses…"**

"**Oh, shut up Jake, she would never say no to Lucas !"**

"**I agree with Haley."**

"**So do I."**

Jake smiled and stood up, walking over to Peyton.

"**Well I hope you're right. Now I'd like to have some time alone with my girlfriend, if nobody minds."**

"**Sure. See you tonight, then ?"**

"**Yes. We'll pick you up at 8.30."**

"**Sounds good."**

"**Bye guys !"**

"**Bye !"**

* * *

Lucas was nervous. He was sure he wanted to marry Brooke, he wanted to ask her. And he was almost 100% sure that she would say yes. But he couldn't help feeling nervous. He supposed it was a good thing. Who wouldn't be nervous to ask the woman they love to marry them ? He sighed and took his jacket, searching for the small red box in it. He opened it and his eyes met the ring. It was a white-gold ring with a diamond. Discreet, but incredibly beautiful. Brooke would love it. It was time to go to the restaurant. But first, he had to pick his girlfriend at her house.

* * *

Brooke smiled at herself in the mirror. Her red dress was perfect. She had bought it earlier, afraid that she wouldn't have anything good enough for her date with Lucas. Even if her wardrobe was full of clothes. After one last glance at her reflect, she finally left the room and went downstairs to wait for Lucas. It was 7.50 pm.

* * *

_Please, I know I suck at updating, but some reviews would be soooo welcome ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	9. Chapter 9

_This is the last chapter. I'm sorry I've been horrible at updating. It's just that another TV show (**The Vampire Diaries**) caught my entire attention, and I'm less inspired by OTH. I'll always love this show, I grew up watching it, but there's no more Brucas so it blocks me for writing._

_Anyway, thanks for the people who put this one into their favorites or story alerts. And a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers. It's so good to see that some people read your story !_

* * *

"**You're beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."**

"**Well, thank you, you're not so bad yourself, Mr Scott."**

He smiled at her and took her hand. They walked towards the car, and before she climbed in, he kissed her softly. Then he sat down on the driver's seat.

"**Are you ready for the best date of your life ?"**

"**Oh, really ? I think so !"**

"**Great. Let's go."**

* * *

Her favourite restaurant. She should have expected it. Of course he would bring her here for the perfect date.

"**Luke, you remembered…"**

"**How could I ever forget ? I remember every single thing about you, Brooke Davis."**

She kissed him and they walked together in the restaurant. They were welcomed by a waitress who led them to a table in a corner, by the window. They had a beautiful view over the lake. The waitress lit the small candles on the table and gave them the menus before leaving.

* * *

Brooke ordered a salad with pasta, and Lucas choose a chicken cutlet with fries. Their plates arrived a few minutes later.

"**Look, Brooke. I know things haven't always been great between you and me. But we've overcome all the complications and we've both grown up. I think we're doing great now."**

"**I agree with you. It's been hard, but… It was worth it."**

Lucas smiled and took Brooke's hand.

"**I love you."**

"**Love you too."**

They ate their food, talking about everything and nothing, mostly their jobs, and their friends.

"**Peyton and Jake are so good to each other, I'm glad that she's found him. Again."**

"**Yeah, me too. I really hope they will last forever. Just like we will."**

The waitress came to take their empty plates away and they ordered dessert and coffee. From where Brooke was sitting, she couldn't see the entrance door of the restaurant. Therefore, she didn't see Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake sneaking into the restaurant and waiting for Lucas' signal.

"**Look, Brooke. There's something I have to tell you. I just don't know how. Sucks for a writer to be speechless, doesn't it ?"**

"**What is it, Luke ? You know you can tell me everything."**

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"**I know I screwed up many times while we were together. And I really hope you can see that I have changed. I love you, Brooke, and this will never change. It's the only thing that has never changed in me since high-school. I'm in love with you, deeply. I gave you my heart and you gave me yours and I know… I know that I've broken yours more than once, but you took mine and never gave it back. And I'm glad you didn't, because I want it to belong to you forever. I want us to be together forever. Our whole life. I want your kids, I need to wake up every morning next to you. I can't think of a better way to live my life. If it's not with you, I don't want to be happy. I want you to be the first person to support me, to be next to me when all my dreams come true. You've been there more than once, already. I don't want it to stop. Ever. Brooke Davis, I love you, I promise to cherish you until the day I die. I'll give you the life you've always dreamt of."**

He knelt down and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a very small box that couldn't be misunderstood with anything else. Brooke was watching him with tears in her eyes, and all the customers and staff of the restaurant were holding their breath.

"**Brooke Davis, will you do me the immense and incredible honour of becoming my wife ?"**

She smiled and broke into tears.

"**Yes, oh yes ! Of course I want to marry you Lucas !"**

He stood up and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

"**YEAAAAAH ! Wouuuuhouuuu !"**

They turned round to see their friends making their way toward them while applauding enthusiastically. Peyton was the first one to reach them and she hugged Brooke tightly.

"**Congratulations, my very best-friend !"**

"**Thank you Peyton ! I can't believe it, this is just the best day of my life !"**

They were all congratulating Lucas for his speech and Brooke for her answer. Lucas apologized and walked toward the waitress to pay for the dinner. Then he asked his friends to follow him outside.

"**Okay guys, first, thank you for coming."**

He grabbed Brooke's hand, where was now shining a small diamond.

"**My soon-to-be wife and I are very happy to see you all here. I'd like to celebrate this in the best bar of Tree Hill, so let's go to TRIC ! We're gonna have free drinks !"**

They all cheered and Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton took their car and drove away. Lucas was alone with Brooke. He let his forehead pressed against hers and whispered :

"**I'm so happy you said yes. I love you, Brooke Davis."**

"**And I'm so glad you asked. I love you, Lucas Scott."**

* * *

_I know, I had a big and loooong lack of inspiration for the end. So it's cheesy, but well, better than nothing._

_Review one last time, please ! :)_

_OTH-FOQ_


End file.
